Cards of Power
by Katsukia Kiroubi
Summary: read it and find out.


Chapter 1: Take by the Darkness  
  
The Shadow Realm, three years ago, I found myself at the end of my rope during a shadow duel against Seto Kaiba. This was eight months after Yugi Mutou won the Battle City Tournament. After Kaiba lost at his own tournament, he had his henchman kill Yugi. I was there when it happened. In Yugi(s last breaths he bestowed the powers of the Millennium Puzzle and Necklace to me. My adventure had not ended, it had just begun.  
  
Kaiba had won the Millennium Rod from Marik Ishtar in the finals of Battle City. The spirit of the rod had overcome him and he hurled us into the Shadow Realm. I got the choice to go first. In my first hand I drew my Wall of Illusion, Monster Reborn, Old Vindictive Magician, Man-Eater Bug, Magic Jammer, and Lava Golem.  
  
(Ok, Kaiba, I set one card face down and a monster in defense mode and end my turn.(  
  
(Fine, I set two cards face down and summon Battle Ox in attack mode, and I end my turn. You should just give up now. You can not win.(  
  
His over confidence made me angry. (This duel is just getting started. Now, I believe it(s my turn.( I drew my next card, a second wall of illusion. (I will place one monster in defense mode. It's your turn Kaiba.(  
  
(You(re pathetic, do you think that your defenses are going to keep me from destroying you?( Kaiba drew a card from his deck. (Just what I needed, I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode and end my turn.(  
  
I knew that combo. Kaiba always used Saggi to activate his Crush Card spell card. I drew my card. My Swords of Revealing Light spell card. I could use this can in a combo with my Lava Golem. (I tribute your two monsters to summon the Lava Golem on your side of the field and activate Swords of Revealing Light, You can(t attack me for three turns not to mention you take one thousand life point damage in each of your stand-by phases, now, it(s your turn Kaiba.( Kaiba drew his card. (Don't forget, you take one thousand life point damage.(  
  
Kaiba(s life point counter dropped from four thousand to three thousand. He stood there rattled for a moment then spoke angrily. (You will pay for that punk. Do you think this Lava Golem can stop me? Enough games. I summon Lord of Dragons and activate Flute of Summoning Dragons.(  
  
(Sorry Kaiba. Activate face down card Magic Jammer. This card allows me to negate the activation of a magic card and destroy it if I discard one card from my hand and I think I will discard my Man-Eater Bug. Now, you were saying?(  
  
(Arrrg, I end my turn.(  
  
I drew my next card and it was my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba didn't(t realize that before Maximilian Pegasus mysteriously vanished he created three more Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and I own them. (Ok Kaiba, I tribute my two face down monsters to summon my ultimate beast the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.(  
  
With fear and dread Kaiba uttered (how can you have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your deck? I have the only three!(  
  
(Pegasus created three more before he vanished. Are you surprised?(  
  
As he looked at the mighty beast, he started to chuckle. (Do you still think that I can destroy me? I still have all three Egyptian god cards in my deck.(  
  
I had forgotten about that. He had got the Winged Dragon of Ra from Marik in their duel and had stolen Slifer the Sky Dragon from Yugi, but if I could hold off for three more turns I can defeat him with the Lava Golem. (I end my turn and you take one thousand more life point damage leaving you with two thousand life points.(  
  
As Kaiba drew his next card his life point counter dropped to two thousand life points. (This is the beginning of the end for you. I sacrifice the Lava Golem and Lord of Dragons to summon the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and now I lay one card face down and end my turn.(  
  
I drew my next, a Black Pendant. (I activate Black Pendant and attach it to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon my mighty beast!(  
  
(Not so fast. Activate Mirror Force, all your face up attack position monsters are destroyed, which means your Blue-Eyes is gone.(  
  
(Fine, now I activate Monster Reborn and bring back the Blue-Eyes you destroyed, and don(t forget Black Pendant(s effect. When it(s sent to the grave you take five hundred life point damage leaving you at one thousand- five hundred life points. It is your move Kaiba.(  
  
(Great, now for you demise, I activate Axe of Despair and attach it to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and end my turn.(  
  
I drew my next card. Mask of Dispel. (ok Kaiba, I play Mask of Dispel on your Axe of Despair, and in your next stand-by phase you take five hundred life point damage. I will set a card face down in defense mode, switch the Blue-Eyes to defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Kaiba's life points fell down to one thousand as he drew his card. "I just drew the card I needed to seal your fate and when I bring it out your finished!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
